


I wish that we lived on a VHS, I'd erase the things I said

by luversd



Series: SuperCorp Adventures [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Getting Back Together, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Post-Break Up, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: After Kara reveals her alter ego to her girlfriend Lena, the couple fight and they break up. A few months later, the pair reconnect and try to rekindle their relationship.Part 2 of 'Wish I could get a little undrunk, so I could uncall you at 5 in the morning' as requested, aka the Talk™️.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorp Adventures [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1156511
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	I wish that we lived on a VHS, I'd erase the things I said

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Sims' by Lauv
> 
> Hi babiess, I'm back! I hope you enjoyed the five day break you got from me. ;)
> 
> Writing tips and feedback are welcome!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, drop a comment or a kudos if you do x
> 
> The characters belong to the CW and DC Comics.  
All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Also, for more Supercorp content I did the Fictober 2019 challenge so you can go check that out if you want. ;) (This A/N is getting real long)

Lena Luthor could distinctively remember Kara Danvers promising to call her soon and she was certain 'soon' didn't equate to three months later and still counting in anyone's book. Admittedly she had said some pretty nasty things to the Super during their fight 13 weeks ago and yes, she had let her Luthor genes shine a little too brightly that night, so she understood the need for space. However, the L-Corp CEO hadn't realised space meant having both Kara Danvers and Supergirl avoiding her and any communication with the reporter / superhero, as well as with her sister Alex Danvers, coming to a standstill. Lena had picked up her phone numerous times and her thumb had hovered the send button too many times for her to count before she deleted the text and put the device away. Kara had to be the one to initiate contact with her, and after all she had done, patience was the least Lena could offer.

On the fifth day of the thirteenth week, a message came through on Lena's phone from the person she had most wanted.

Kara 💛: Can we talk?

Lena would've done a celebratory dance had she not been in her office at that moment.

Lena 💚: Of course. Just send me the time and place, and I'll be there.

Kara 💛: Tonight at 8-ish? At my place.

_At least I didn't have to wait another three months to see her_, the CEO thought to herself. It was clear the blonde had a more flexible definition of 'soon'.

Lena 💚: Perfect. I'll see you later.

To say Lena was nervous would be an understatement, however mixed with the nerves was a sensation of hopeful excitement. This could be the day their Cold War ended for good. Seeing as it was only 4 pm, the Luthor worked hard for one more hour before she packed her things and headed home. It was an unusual occurrence for her to leave the office so early, but she needed the full three hours to prepare herself for the reunion with her ex-girlfriend. And possibly also, a glass of wine or two.

*   
8 pm at Kara Danvers' apartment

Lena Luthor had been standing in front of the door for a good eight minutes, overthinking how she should knock to let the resident know of her presence. Should she knock twice or three times? Should she do it quickly or would that sound too professional? Could Kara see her through the door? She wondered suddenly.

Lena wasn't naturally an anxious person. Sure, her work life stressed her out sometimes and she was highly suspicious of every human who had ever heard of the Luthors, and even more so of those who claimed never having heard of that name. And yes, in interpersonal relationships she did have the tendency to worry about her every move and her every word. But Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp and a scientist at heart, wasn't one to be crippled by anxiety.

Of course, to every rule there's an exception. Right now, Lena was overcome with inexplicable psychological distress. This was the first time she had spent - now, ten minutes - of her life contemplating how to knock on a door. The thought of having been seen during the ordeal embarrassed her even more, and just when she turned on her heels to go home, the door opened before her.

'You're not flaking out on me, are you?' Kara Danvers asked with a small smile.

'Kara,' the brunette breathed out, a mix of relief, joy and guilt coursing through her veins. 'I lost my nerve,' she admitted. 'How long have you known I was here?'

'I heard your heartbeat and your footsteps the second you entered the building,' the Super told her sheepishly.

Lena smiled awkwardly, 'and now, I'm mortified.'

'Don't be. I thought it was cute,' Kara laughed adoringly. 'Why don't you come in,' she suggested. 'Wine?' She offered as the Luthor carefully dropped her purse and removed her coat.

'Tempting, but no. I've already had a glass at home and I don't want to be tipsy when we have the conversation,' Lena replied truthfully. 'But thank you.'

'Let's go to the couch, then,' the superhero invited with two cups of water in her hands. She placed the drinks on the table and faced the Luthor. It was silent for a moment and both women were staring at each other like they were trying to engrain the other's appearance in their minds.

When their eyes connected, Kara took a deep breath and spoke up. 'Can I go first?'

'Please. The last time I did the talking, it didn't go so well,' Lena reminded grimly.

'Lena,' the blonde called softly. 'Did you mean what you said?'

The Luthor swallowed hard. It broke her heart that Kara even had to ask her the question. 'You mean when I called you a liar and said I wished I had never met you? No, definitely not.'

'That's what I thought,' Kara nodded. 'You need to forgive yourself, Lena. Rao, I already forgave you months ago,' she confessed, making the brunette frown in confusion. 'Your words cut deep, and in the heat of the moment I believed everything you said. But then you called and you sounded so... broken, and I realised you were just trying to protect yourself. After that, it was easy to forgive you, Lena. I wanted to call you, but every time I thought of you, my mind flashed back to our fight, and I couldn't bring myself to go through with it. I knew you didn't mean it, but it still hurt to hear you say it. I had to get to a place where I could remember the good times we had had without it breaking my heart, that's why it took me so long.'

'I understand,' Lena said honestly. 'In hindsight, I think the time apart also helped me cope with ... the news. I'm sorry for the things I said,' she apologised. 'And you're right, lashing out at you was my way of building my walls up. But I need you to understand that as much as I hurt you, you hurt me as well. Calling you a liar might've sounded direct but it wasn't that far from the truth. I felt like I'd blinked and I'd lost you, Kara. You changed into a person I knew nothing about and you did it so casually, our whole relationship, our friendship felt like a lie.'

Kara nodded vehemently. 'I know, I'm also guilty here. I kept my identity secret for years, I can't expect you to just accept that I'm Supergirl and carry on with your life like nothing happened. I'm sorry I lied to you for so long.'

Lena offered her a sympathetic smile. 'I forgive you, Kara. I mean it sucked to be the last to know, but I get that it wasn't an easy thing to do to reveal yourself.'

'Thank you,' the Super told her genuinely before grinning softly. 'A Luthor forgiving a Super. What would your mother say?'

The L-Corp CEO laughed at the comment. 'Oh, she would have a heart attack. Maybe, that will lead to her undoing.'

'Can I be honest?' The blonde asked suddenly. At the Luthor's nod to carry on, she elaborated, looking straight in her favourite pair of green eyes in the process. 'I think we could make this - us - work again if you wanted to. We managed to face the biggest roadblock in our relationship like the two mature adults that we are, and if we keep talking things out instead of reacting like two colliding nuclear particles, I believe we could last a long time.'

'It won't be easy,' Lena warned.

'I'm not looking for easy,' Kara countered.

The brunette smiled at the Super's devotion. 'Good. Me neither. But we take it slow,' she requested. 'There's a certain Kryptonian I still have to get to know,' she said before adding teasingly, 'you're not hiding a Daxamite in that body of yours, are you?'

The Kryptonian shuddered at the thought. 'No. Only Kara Zor-El Danvers here.'

Lena stuck her hand out playfully, 'it's nice to meet you, Kara Zor-El Danvers.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading x
> 
> Come say hi to me on Tumblr @luversd


End file.
